


Desperation

by VainClaws



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Lucien is a great man, Make Outs, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, he is one horny horny man lmaO, porn with emotions and frustration, you are in for a ride, you name it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VainClaws/pseuds/VainClaws
Summary: Lucien was good, he was a patient, patient man. The way he his gaze would linger on her, the feeling of his eyes all over her, the way he would stand there with his full composure as he innocently eye-fuck her from the other side of his apartment. Herself on the other hand, is slowly losing her composure.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> i am upset by the number of lucien smut out there so here ya go
> 
> follow or @ me up on tumblr: loveandproducers
> 
> horny lucien is my aesthetic

Lucien was good, he was a patient, _patient_ man. The way he his gaze would linger on her, the feeling of his eyes all over her, the way he would stand there with his full composure as he innocently _eye-fuck_ her from the other side of his apartment. Herself on the other hand, is slowly losing her composure.

He is heavenly fire, a sinful force draining her soul away from reality and onto his planned fiction pleasures. It was when she playfully went by his apartment and somehow his tongue invaded her mouth, exploring to his heart’s desires. Slow and long fingers trailing to the skin of her thigh as he pushed her on to the door behind her, mouth full of urgency and need—the need to possess her, utterly, and completely.

His small nibbles on the skin of her neck burns heavily throughout her whole body like fireworks. His scent making his own mark within her. His touch leaving a burning trail down her sides—and to think all of this started off innocently, it seemingly started like small sparks of fire, slowly and gradually, as it piles up the heat within her, waiting for it to suddenly explode.

Her slender yet muscular thigh finding his way between her legs, nudging them apart as his hands caressed her sides—her small whimpers and gasps were no longer inaudible, she couldn’t stop the overflowing sensation of him all over her, the scent of him, his fingers, his thighs, it was too much, too overwhelming.

She was warm, warm all over. He could feel his body struggling to get closer to her, and when his hips started grinding against hers, her vision felt like it shattered.

She gasped, her smaller fingers clutching to his bigger frame, her cheeks now slowly turning a shade of flushed, her knees slowly turning weak—as if knowing she might fall, his grasp on her tightens, she could feel the urgency on his grasp, growing stronger and more desperate.

When he was finished with her neck, his mouth returned home to hers, and she whimpered into the kiss, her hands now tangling itself on to his jet black hair. Her thoughts all scrambled, irrational, but one thing for certain is that she doesn’t want this to end.

But he pulled away, and nuzzled her nose.

“I apologise, I got carried away.”He said, a hint of a smile on his features.

She smiled again, untangling her fingers from his hair and nodded, “I—I..” She stuttered, “Yeah..” She blushed again, not meeting his eyes.

He kissed her forehead, pushing her head into his chest, nuzzling her hair.

He chuckled.

They were supposed to spend the night in for tonight, perhaps watching one of those classic movies Lucien always deemed as fascinating, and perhaps, just perhaps, she’d stay awake this time. But most of the time whenever she spends the night near him, she’ll fall peacefully asleep.

He cleared his throat, tilting her chin up so his eyes met hers; “So, how about that movie?”

—

The second time it happened, he had started kissing her in his office. It was just any afternoon, she only came by to drop off some sweets she baked for him, a sign of thank you for his help to her. But instead, here she is, on his desk with her hands tousled on his lab coat, struggling to get them off.

His hair is messy. His usual tidy attire now a mess, the sound of whimpers and gasps audible to both their ears, even though she tried to keep it as low as possible—she doesn’t know how thin these walls are, or whoever might interrupt at any minute.

When his lab coat was off he started pushing her to lay down on the desk, and without a doubt she did. His body towering over hers, a backlight hue of the sun from the windows behind him, and it was a beautiful, the man above her is surreally beautiful as he stares on to her.

When he grind down on her again, she moaned, almost too loud, she corrected herself.

When he leaves open mouthed kisses on her neck, she gasped, her body writhing.

When his hand slides down her thighs, she whimpered, and bucked her hips upwards.

She was so sensitive, so responsive, _she was so good for his ego_.

She writhes against him, unable to hold his gaze and just take it, so he grasps her by the hip and holds her still. He grinds his cock into her as punishment and grins as she only struggles more, never once allowing her to look away. He does this again and again, until her toes curl and she almost manages to beg with words. Nothing comes out except muffled, fuzzy noise, but he seems to understand it.

“Lucien, we—“ Interrupted by a searing kiss from the mysterious man, she gasped once more for a chance to speak, “We should stop..”

Lucien’s eyes bore into hers, containing so many unreleased feelings, so complex—but nevertheless he closed them for a while, and his demeanour changed, a softer pair of eyes stared back at her as he nodded, and slowly lets her down from his desk.

—

And after that, they were inside his car, it was pouring cats and dogs, they just made it into his car which was parked on the parking lot, yet none of them brought an umbrella. Thus, both of them ran into the car, giggles filled the car’s cabin as they sat down almost, almost, drenched.

But then, the laughter was silenced as the man dove to kiss the girl sitting shotgun.

And on instinct, she climbed on to his lap, and she felt so so right, she felt that being here, being on his lap was just so satisfying that she does not want to leave.

Their kisses grew hurried, desperate, more urgency than slow assurance.

She wanted him, she _needed_ him.

She gasped his name, and his hips bucked up.

She deepened the kiss, and he returned the same force to her.

She clutched his shirt, clawing at his buttons; and he pushes her skirt up to her waist.

His actions would be the end of her.

“Lucien..” She moaned slowly, his cheek pressed into his shoulder, her breath ragged, _excited_.

“I know.” He caressed her back, slowly trailing on to her backside to her thighs, “I have you, I got you.”

She whimpered, almost as if begging him, _please_.

Then she kissed him again, filled with urgency and begging. She’s begging him with her kisses, and that bastard knew, that bastard curved his lips up to a smile at her desperation.

“Please.. please..” She was so close to mumbling, “Please, I…”

He pushed her, showering her neck with kisses as his hand gets closer and closer to the waistband of her panties. She almost broke down, because finally, _finally_.

“Is this okay?”

She nodded, and as he caressed the waistband of her panties and down to put them aside, she could finally, _finally_ , feel his fingers just so close to where she needed him the most.

And god, was she ever warm. She was so warm, wet, and wanting. Lucien could feel her breath on his neck, the heat radiating both from the girl’s cheek but also her core. He kissed her cheek slowly before pushing in one of his long fingers, and she moaned.

The rain outside felt so quiet, and only them, and the sounds they make exist in their world.

“Please—please, I..” She was mumbling nonsense, she wanted to let him know how much she needed this, how much she needed him from that first time he held her against the door of his apartment. Her hands clutched and unclutched as he moved his fingers, in and out.

She’s trembling.

And he smirked.

“Please, pl-please don’t stop.” She begged, nearly sobbing.

His girl is so sensitive, so _needy_ in his arms.

When he added a second one, she bit his earlobe softly, eliciting a gasp from the man as he proceeds to finger her with a steady momentum.

And during his frenzy of his focused act of fingering such a whimpering mess above him, he couldn’t help but to wonder how she’d feel around him, this perfect warmth surrounding him, how he’d be able to make her feel pleasure even more, how she’d feel quivering around him, enveloping him as she begged not to stop.

And it was him, he was the only man she’ll ever beg for.

The pad of his index hits her clit, sending a shockwave rippling through her body. He circled against it once, twice and then - stopped. She cried out, needing to feel more of him.

She wants this, needs this, please—please. And oh, she is more of a mess above him, kissing him, nuzzling him, moaning his name.

When he finally gave in and circles her clit, giving enough pressure, she finally matches her hips’ thrusts with his strokes, growing more and more desperate.

_Such a good girl_ , he thought to himself.

Suddenly his hands are starting to move her hips in tandem with his hands, tilting just a little bit, until—

She moaned, her back arching, and her cunt grinding on his fingers even harder, her breathing was uneven, yes, _there it was._

He held her hips up above his fingers after he pushed them out, she whimpered and gasped in frustration, desperately trying to push herself back down on to his fingers. Her eyes met his, and he could have came right then and there. She was flushed, her eyes watery, and desperate, her breathing sending her chest up and down into a rhythm of uncertainty. But on top of it all, she looks deliciously fucked.

_And this is all for him._

“What do we say, princess?” He asked, with his soft sultry voice.

“Please..” She closed her eyes, resting her forehead on to his. She was desperately clutching into nothingness, “Please finger me again, for the love of heavens-- _Please-I can’t—I can’t_..” She felt like crying, perhaps she already was crying.

Lucien looked up at her, wiped away her tears, and decided, he’ll be nice, _for now._

The sound she made when he started to finger her again was heavenly, He was touching her and it was so good, pressing his fingers deeper, his thumb more firmly against her, he commanded “Ride.”

She needed no more prompting.

Her hips moved on a frenzy, falling down onto his glorious hands once again, her hands holding on to his shoulders for dear life, she felt as if she’s about to go limp. Chanting his name once, and then twice, her eyes locked directly on to his features, she could sense how much he needs her now, how much he is also wanting.

But his fingers, in her, feeling her, it’s too much, overwhelmingly _good_.

She has so little willpower left. She can only rock into his hand and beg, but no more words come. She’s forgotten how to speak, can’t even summon the thought to. All that is certain is the fingers he has stuffed inside her, full to the point of aching but distant and alien and _good_ , s _o good_ , she never wants to stop.

He is giving but to the point of cruelty, sucking at her clothed breasts again despite how much they ache. Her hands give up on his shirt and begin to pull at his hair, legs kicking out in false want to flee.He uses her to grind against, his cock thick and hard beneath the seams, but forever out of her reach because he insists—he demands all of her. And it’s too much, _too much_! She wants to scream, but she can’t. And her soft little sighs are escaping her mouth, and she falls back into the memory of his body, his face, his hand, and his lips—wanting all of it so much that when he finally lets her come, everything turned white.

Her toes curling, her moan felt like it shattered even the thunder on the outside skies.

After she came, she was too limp that she unknowingly felt herself drift asleep.

Again, Lucien was a patient, _patient_ man.

—

On the weekends, Lucien had invited her over to his place to spend the night together, let it be reading, watching, or even playing a game of checkers. It was a habit of theirs.

But not long after her arrival, the tension rises again, and this time, Lucien can’t handle himself anymore.

He pinned her down to the bed.

His lips press beneath her chin, nuzzling her throat, as his fingers float down to the front of her dress to undo the laces there. He becomes frustrated because she does, so his kisses turn into nips and bites which make her moan and shake. At last, he gives up, sucking a bruise into her skin the same moment he grabs a fistful of lace and tugs and tugs and tugs—just enough ‘til it rips. He slips his hand underneath and paws at her pretty, little breasts with a new kind of greed. She feels herself grin, before groaning as his thumb flicks over a pert teat.

“Do you _feel_ what you do to me?” He asked, stern and focused on nipping on the skin of her thighs.

She whimpered, and he bit down slightly on her thighs, causing her to gasp.

“Words, princess.”

She nodded, breath shaky, “Yes—yes I feel you, _I want you_ , Lucien” She bucked her hips up.

As he took of her panties, she instinctively closes her thighs together, only to be forced open with a strong set of hands, “Don’t deny me.”

And she gulped, her hands shaking on the either side of her body.

He was so so close to where she needed him the most.

This Lucien, is as if he’s burning her alive.

Slowing his accelerating breath with such skill, he proceeded to slide two fingers inside her, slipping skin into her walls with ease because she was just that ready. She squirmed around his skilled fingers, mind foggy and overcome with sensation and the deliciously maddening blend of leather, fresh cotton, spice, and musk. The pressure from his digits combined with the lull of his voice, though rougher than usual, were almost too much for her to bear, and a small dissent escaped her when he languorously pulled them out—now slick and coated with her essence.

“Allow me to indulge, if you will.” He said, it wasn’t even a question as he delved right into the place where she needed him the most.

And with that, he pressed his open mouth against her wetness, causing her to answer with a wail of delight. As his hot tongue found her core, she threw her head back, practically sobbing with relief from being drawn out for so long. The sheer sensation of having his face between her legs flooded her mind and ignited her senses, and she dug her hands in his styled hair, holding his head close as he lapped at her bud, her juices flowing freely into his waiting mouth.

She were quivering in his grasp and he threw her legs over his broad shoulders for better access, enveloping his lips around her rosebud folds to suck on the sensitive flesh there, chuckling darkly when he heard her gasp as he dragged his tongue across your slit. The move made her cry out in pleasure, hips canting against lips as the strategist proved that his oral skills were as masterful in bed as out of it.

Teetering closer and closer towards the edge, she was just about to come when Lucien pulled away, his shapely lips glistening with your essence, eyes heavy-lidded. He licked his lips as she whined in complaint, half-trying to find her way out of the haze of pleasure he had put her in and half-aching for more.

He then afterwards made quick work of discarding his clothes, and when he’s ready he grabbed both of her legs and kissed her cheeks as he flipped her over to her stomach.

Bending down, she mewled loudly at this, but before the last of her cries could leave her lips, she felt him climbing on top of her to mount her, his hardened member stroking her wet folds briefly before he sunk himself into her right to the hilt in one definitive thrust. He didn’t waste any time easing himself in - he was well aware that she was already more than primed.

She cried out at the exquisite sensation of being breached, of being filled, her tight walls parting to make way for his girth. He moved slowly at first, pressing his hips into the soft roundness of her ass cheeks as she familiarised yourself with him and he, her. When he felt her rolling her hips against him more, he increased his pace, holding her slender waist steady with a strong hand and stroking her sweaty skin with his calloused thumb as he drove into her over and over again.

At this angle, with every thrust he hit something that made white sparks explode in her vision—she really hoped she wasn’t setting anything on fire—and had she not been on her elbows already she would have collapsed to them at the sensation. Lucien built to the same pace as before, but this time he gripped her hips, slamming into her with each thrust. She arched her back and pressed back, meeting his movements while she had the presence of mind to do so. Every time he came flush against her, she felt his sack brush against her clit, combining with the pleasure of his angle to make her eyes roll back in her head and a high, uneven whine fall from her.

Lucien leaned over her, one hand coming to cup a swaying breast, the other snaking around her hips, to pinch and tug and rub at her nub. He groaned her name as she spasmed around him almost immediately, and she screamed. She bit her lip hard and held onto consciousness this time, which allowed her to feel Lucien jerk into her, losing his hard rhythm. Staying deep inside her, he pulled her into a kneeling position, moving her head to the side and kissing her roughly. She had bitten her lip bloody, and he lapped at it and then kissed her forehead. She felt him pulse inside her, and felt like he was swelling.

“Once more,” he said, his voice hoarse and deep, barely intelligible. “Once more, for me. Can you?” He kissed her shoulder and ran his thumbs along either side of her spine.

“Yes,” she whispered, surprised to find her voice no less hoarse than his. She swallowed and said again, stronger, “ _Yes_..”

He pulled out of her, and she felt a thick slickness drip out of her as well before she reflexively clenched closed. He laid her down on her back again, her head on the pillows. She moved to wrap her legs around him, but he propped one up on his shoulder before bracing himself and entering her again, slowly. He dropped his forehead to hers, panting and groaning as he thrust, watching her face as she watched his. He cupped her face as he kept a steady, comparatively gentle rhythm. Her breath was no less labored, and she smoothed her hands over his chest, one moving up to stroke over the base of his skull, her nails drawing light and repetitive against that spot.

She couldn’t meet his thrusts in this position, but it allowed him to go deeper than before. She clenched around him, matching his rhythm, and as she approached her peak he picked up speed. She watched him as long as she could, but then she felt wave after wave, her body awash with sensation and too sensitive, and she threw her head back.

Lucien pressed his lips to her throat, groaning long and low and what might have been her name, before gripping her thigh and hip and jerking against her twice. He held himself there as she again felt that pulsing, swelling feeling, then collapsed on top of her, letting her leg fall from his shoulder to his side.

And he chuckled, as time felt like it started moving again.

She smiled, looking at him.

And yes, both of them are _very very patient_ people.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS JUST PORN I APOLOGISE LORD


End file.
